confesion
by Chirly19
Summary: que pasa cuando por fin Ace se decide a confesarle su amor a Mira?...descubrelo con algo de humor.


**aki-nee: hey aqui estoy yo con un pequeño fic!,dedicado a unas de mis emparejamientos favoritos AcexMira... Mira te salvaste del lemon**

**Mira: habia lemon? **

**aki-nee: bien dicho había...lastima no pude escribirlo no tenia mucha inspiracion**

**Mira: lastima? valla y lo ibas a escribir**

**aki-nee: jeje ahora a leer!**

***bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, tal vez solo Ace que me lo robe***

* * *

><p>La resistencia descansaba muy tranquila Spectra habia vuelto a ser el de antes, pasaba tiempo con su hermana y todo era lo más de normal.<p>

Todos estaban dormidos a excepción de alguien que parecía no estar feliz con la llegada de Keith, Ace no podía dormir miraba el techo y muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza entre esas cierta chica a la que no podía decirle sus sentimientos tal vez por su orgullo o porque temía al rechazo, ser rechazado de la manera mas fría no quería terminar como un tonto.

Giro a un lado y vio a su compañero de batalla baron que dormía extrañamente pero muy gracioso.

Se sentó en la cama y se levanto hiendo a la cocina

Diviso entre la oscuridad para no despertar a nadie pero fue intento fallido.

Mira abrió los ojos y sentándose en su cama dio un gran bostezo, froto sus ojos giro a un lado para ver que sus compañeras runo y Juli estaban profundamente dormidas.

-"creí que ya había amanecido" – pensó y luego tomo una bata salio de su cama y fue al baño de regreso decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua antes de que pudiera encender el foco vio a alguien apoyado sobre el mesón se acerca y mueve su hombro, al rato se da cuenta de que era Ace

- Ace oye – vuelve a moverle el hombro

- hum – se queja y mueve su mano apartando la de Mira.

Mira frunce en ceño y va a la nevera saca un vaso con agua tenia pensada la mejor forma de despertarle, va devuelta y la echa sobre él.

Ace se levanta de repente

-oyee! – exclama

- jaja que haces aquí? – pregunta Mira tomando asiento

- no podía dormir listo! – dice con molesto

- ah y porque?

- porque por nada

- vamos dime te escucho

- "tal vez debería acabar con esto de una buena vez y esperar que pasa y si no es lo que quiero pues no lo sé espera piénsalo"

Ace se queda metido en sus pensamientos y Mira comienza a desesperarse por no escuchar respuestas.

- ace … - le ll ama Mira pero le interrumpe

- esperate

- jum que es…

- si espera – le vuelve a interrumpir

Mira frunce en ceño y Ace lo sigue pensando

- Ace! – termina por gritar

- hay cállate espera! – tal vez Ace ya lo hacia solo para fastidiar

- ah no estaré toda la noche esperando a que tu cerebro funcione!

- funciona y mejor que el tuyo

- huuuy! Me voy a dormir! - Mira se da vuelta

- no espera – Ace gira de la silla y la toma del brazo

- hum- Mira gira su cabeza algo molesta por eso

- eh – Ace la suelta con un leve sonrojo al notar el desagrado de Mira por tomarle el brazo.

- ok ya me dirás porque estas despierto tan tarde?- le dice Mira volviendo en calma

-Mira lo que pasa es que… – baja su mirada y une sus manos apretando con fuerza

Mira se vuelve a sentar a su lado y le mira algo preocupada tal vez por la manera en la que Ace estaba actuando.

- Ace… – toca su hombro para darle animo en lo que ella ni siquiera sabia, pensaba que era algo grave, enfermo, deprimido o tuvo una pesadilla.

- eh…– al sentir la mano de Mira sobre si levanta la mirada y la ve.

Mira no duda en sonríe para darle aire de confianza, no parecía darse cuenta de la manera especial en que él le veía.

- si Ace confía en mi – toca una de sus manos que la tenia en su rodilla, Ace mira su mano y luego a ella suspira y con ambas manos toma las de Mira.

- mira tu me gustas y siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Mira abre los ojos al oírle decir eso, se queda casi congelada sin saber que decir y se suelta de sus manos.

Ace vuelve su vista al frente algo decepcionado "valla creo que lo arruine, ahora seguro ni volverá a hablarme"

Mira le observa un tiempo más y sonríe luego le abraza por el cuello.

Ace queda casi sorprendido y se levanta quedando frente a ella

- Ace.. – dice suavemente y viéndole a los ojos.

Al igual que ella, él también ve sus ojos ni siquiera notaba lo muy cerca que estaba de él y que cada vez se acercaba más sin dejar de abrazarle, cierra los ojos y roza sus labios con los de él, Ace se acerca mas tocando su mejilla y le besa.

Mira le abraza más fuerte y Ace envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura haciendo así que se besaran con mucha más intensidad

Se separan entonces tomando aire ambos sonríen con gusto y vuelven a besarse de pronto alguien enciende el foco de la cocina.

Se separan rápido, Mira se agacha y Ace se sienta donde antes estaba, resulto ser que era Dan quien había entrado a la cocina medio sonámbulo, pero no como para no darse cuenta de que Ace estaba hay para suerte de Mira no la había visto a ella.

- Ace que haces aquí? – pregunta Dan

- tu que haces aquí –pregunta Ace sin mucho interés, se estira y luego baja una de las manos para indicarle a Mira que se moviera porque dan se acercaba al mesón.

Mira entiende y se mueve un poco mas colocando sin darse cuenta su mano cerca de su entrepierna.

Ace se sonroja y da unas palmaditas a la mano de Mira, ella se da cuenta y la quita rápido muy roja de vergüenza

- y bien dan? - Ace

- ah solo vine por agua – bosteza y se va.

Ace y Mira resoplan aliviados

- Cielos - Mira

- creo que ya eh cada uno a dormir - Ace

- si – se miran nuevamente un rato y sonríen con cierta mirada picara en sus ojos.

Poco después los dos se fueron a dormir pero no a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras iban a dormir fueron a la habitación desocupada de Marucho y allí se quedaron, acostados viendo al techo.

- porque nunca me lo dijiste – pregunta Mira sin despegar la vista del techo.

- no podía

- hum quédate un rato más – se recuesta sobre su pecho

- "controla tus hormonas ella es una buena chica no hagas que se enfade" - piensa Ace mientras acaricia su cabello

- Ace…

- que?

- sientes lo mismo eh…

- hum – Ace tenia los ojos cerrados estaba por dormirse pero Mira no quería eso, a si que le besa subiendo sobre el y levantando su camisa, Ace se aleja un poco

- ah – mira se quita de encima y se sienta en la cama muy avergonzada "esto no puede ser verdad que estoy pensando! No contrólate... Pero"

Ace también se sienta a su lado

- yo lo siento – gira a un lado evitando ver tal vez la cara de disgusto de Ace

Ace sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra gira su rostro viéndole a los ojos y seca las lágrimas que salían de estos, sonríe con diversión y se quita su camisa, Mira se sonroja y antes de que viera al otro lado Ace toca su mejilla besándola una vez más.

Esta vez se dejan llevar y se acuestan nuevamente sobre la cama sin parar de acurrucarse y arrumarse

- me quieres? – pregunta Mira debajo suyo y jugando con su cabello

- si te quiero desde que te conocí, te amo.

Mira no esperaba eso y sus ojos brillan "me ama? Como no me pude dar cuenta antes, tanto tiempo y yo… debo corresponderle" sonríe y le abraza por el cuello para seguir besándole.

..

A la mañana siguiente Mira y Ace aun dormían mientras el resto los buscaba.

- hey marucho no has visto a Ace? – pregunta baron

- eh no – responde marucho

- y a mira? – pregunta runo

- no la vimos cuando despertamos – juli

- tampoco la he visto – dice marucho

- hum los dos desaparecieron juum donde estarán – dice Juli con mucha picardia en su voz y pensando que sabe que cosas.

- no pienses cosas que no van Juli – le dice runo

- ja tu que sabes! – dice Juli encogiéndose de hombros.

- busquémoslos – propone Dan levantándose del sillón, que ni siquiera se acordaba de que Ace estaba en la cocina?...

Los chicos les buscan gritando sus nombres, Marucho va a la habitación desocupada abre la puerta pero solo logra ver a Ace que dormía

- chicos encontré a Ace! Y.. – se queda callado por un momento al fijarse en Mira que estaba junto a Ace.

Ace abre los ojos y ve a Mira

- hay esta! – grita baron asomándose junto con los demás a la puerta.

El grito despierta a Mira y ambos se dan cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros, luego recuerdan que durmieron juntos y Mira se cubre con las sabanas muy apenadas.

- lo sabia! Si ves runo! – grita julo lo más de tranquila y emocionada al contrario de Runo que estaba súper sonrojada.

Baron y Dan boquiabiertos y rojos una que otra hemorragia nasal.

Marucho solo pronuncia unas palabras "violación?" luego se desmaya quien sabe que pasaría por su mente en esos momentos.

Y por ultimo Shun bueno cruzado de brazos y ruborizado un poco también quería ocultar una sonrisa, sabía que esto traería problemas y le daba gracia.

- hay no! – mira cubre su cara con las manos y Ace con una mano en su frente.

- que ocurre? – pregunta Keith que se acercaba al oír tantos gritos.

Mira abre los ojos y sus manos se ponen frías, al oír su voz los dos tratan de vestirse rápido pero fueron muy lentos porque Keith ya estaba adentro.

Juli esperaba ansiosa lo que podía pasar tenia estrellas en sus ojos.

Los demás regresaban en sí y ayudan a marucho de su desmayo.

- hermano eh – sonríe nerviosa mira

- hum ya veo – Keith no parecía sorprendido cosa que alivia a ambos pero se equivocan esa tranquilidad desaparece. Keith baja su cabeza y de repente la levanta con ceño fruncido.

- mira!

- eh Keith eh

- yo eh – nosotros eh

Ambos tartamudean que ni sabia lo que ellos mismos decían o trataban de decir

- Ace! Maldito! Ya veras! – Keith corre hacia el pero Ace sale huyendo fuera de la habitación.

Y así fue casi toda la mañana mira avergonzada con sus compañeros y más con el pequeño marucho, asustada también por Keith que no paraba de amenazar a Ace con matarlo.

- ah de verdad lo hicieron mira? – pregunta Juli como siempre ansiosa

- eh eso creo – dice Mira con algo de pena por las intimidaciones de sus amigas que le veían y preguntaban.

- eso creo? Como así! – Juli

- ya basta chicas! Y Keith para! – Mira le quita el bate que tenia en su mano

- se lo diré a papa! – dice Keith

- ah crees que le importe – dice Mira

- ah no! Mataré a ese hijo de p***! – Keith

- je aunque lo mates lo echo está echo jajaja – ríe dan

- cállate dan! No ayudas en nada! – le dice Ace

- cálmate Keith ya ya – mira soba su cabello para calmarle como si fuera un cachorrito.

- jum esta bien no creas que no te estaré vigilando! – Keith le señala con el dedo

Shun, dan y baron se llevan a Ace torturándolo con preguntas bueno solo Dan y Baron Shun permanecía en silencio y escuchándoles hasta que se osa por preguntar.

- y que tal fue? – pregunta Shun y todos se quedan viéndole fijos.

- ya olvídenlo – dice Shun sonrojado y cruzando los brazos ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros. Los tres ríen.

Al final del día todo vuelve a su tranquilidad, pero ahora Keith tenia una fuerte amenaza a Ace y no le queda de mas que aceptar la nueva relación de su hermanita.

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: jeje que tal?<strong>

**Ace: en serio puedo morir**

**Keith: donde está! **

**aki-nee: por aqui no está *oculto detras***

**Mira: hay está keith detras de aki-nee! **

**aki-nee: ah sapa..**

**ace: hey! *corre***

**keith: jum *corre detras***

**Aki-nee: que cruel y yo lo soy? en fin jeje espero que les halla gustado.. y uno que otro review **

**gracias por leer.. se despide! aki-nee! **

**sayoo..!**


End file.
